Sodium salts of alkyl sulfates are useful chemicals that are readily produced. These chemicals generally have the following structure:[R—SO3]−Na+One specific example of this type of chemical is Sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate that is commonly used in detergents:
Of course, any “R” group may be added to the alkyl sulfate.
Sodium salts of alkyl sulfates are commonly found in detergents, cosmetics, surfactants, shampoos, chromatography and other useful products/processes. Accordingly, these chemicals are readily available and are considered safe and biodegradable.
At the same time, there is a need for a new method by which sodium salts of alkyl sulfates may be reacted to form different, organic chemicals. Such a process is disclosed herein.